Sklepy cynamonowe/12
Kategoria:Sklepy cynamonowe Mój ojciec przechowywał w dolnej szufladzie swego głębokiego biurka starą i piękną mapę naszego miasta. Był to cały wolumen in folio pergaminowych kart, które pierwotnie spojone skrawkami płótna, tworzyły ogromną mapę ścienną w kształcie panoramy z ptasiej perspektywy. Zawieszona na ścianie, zajmowała niemal przestrzeń całego pokoju i otwierała daleki widok na całą dolinę Tyśmienicy, wijącej się falisto bladozłotą wstęgą, na całe pojezierze szeroko rozlanych moczarów i stawów, na pofałdowane przedgórza, ciągnące się ku południowi, naprzód z rzadka, potem coraz tłumniejszymi pasmami, szachownicą okrągławych wzgórzy, coraz mniejszych i coraz bledszych, w miarę jak odchodziły ku złotawej i dymnej mgle horyzontu. Z tej zwiędłej dali peryferii wynurzało się miasto i rosło ku przodowi, naprzód jeszcze w nie zróżnicowanych kompleksach, w zwartych blokach i masach domów, poprzecinanych głębokimi parowami ulic, by bliżej jeszcze wyodrębnić się w pojedyncze kamienice, sztychowane z ostrą wyrazistością widoków oglądanych przez lunetę. Na tych bliższych planach wydobył sztycharz cały zawikłany i wieloraki zgiełk ulic i zaułków, ostrą wyrazistość gzymsów, architrawów, archiwolt i pilastrów, świecących w późnym i ciemnym złocie pochmurnego popołudnia, które pogrąża wszystkie załomy i framugi w głębokiej sepii cienia. Bryły i pryzmy tego cienia wcinały się, jak plastry ciemnego miodu, w wąwozy ulic, zatapiały w swej ciepłej, soczystej masie tu całą połowę ulicy, tam wyłom między domami, dramatyzowały i orkiestrowały ponurą romantyką cieni tę wieloraką polifonię architektoniczną. Na tym planie, wykonanym w stylu barokowych prospektów, okolica Ulicy Krokodylej świeciła pustą bielą, jaką na kartach geograficznych zwykło się oznaczać okolice podbiegunowe, krainy niezbadane i niepewnej egzystencji. Tylko linie kilku ulic wrysowane tam były czarnymi kreskami i opatrzone nazwami w prostym, nieozdobnym piśmie, w odróżnieniu od szlachetnej antykwy innych napisów. Widocznie kartograf wzbraniał się uznać przynależność tej dzielnicy do zespołu miasta i zastrzeżenie swe wyraził w tym odrębnym i postponującym wykonaniu. Aby zrozumieć tę rezerwę, musimy już teraz zwrócić uwagę na dwuznaczny i wątpliwy charakter tej dzielnicy, tak bardzo odbiegający od zasadniczego tonu całego miasta. Był to dystrykt przemysłowo-handlowy z podkreślonym jaskrawo charakterem trzeźwej użytkowości. Duch czasu, mechanizm ekonomiki, nie oszczędził i naszego miasta i zapuścił korzenie na skrawku jego peryferii, gdzie rozwinął się w pasożytniczą dzielnicę. Kiedy w starym mieście panował wciąż jeszcze nocny, pokątny handel, pełen solennej ceremonialności, w tej nowej dzielnicy rozwinęły się od razu nowoczesne, trzeźwe formy komercjalizmu. Pseudoamerykanizm, zaszczepiony na starym, zmurszałym gruncie miasta, wystrzelił tu bujną, lecz pustą i bezbarwną wegetacją tandetnej, lichej pretensjonalności. Widziało się tam tanie, marnie budowane kamienice o karykaturalnych fasadach, oblepione monstrualnymi sztukateriami z popękanego gipsu. Stare, krzywe domki podmiejskie otrzymały szybko sklecone portale, które dopiero bliższe przyjrzenie demaskowało jako nędzne imitacje wielkomiejskich urządzeń. Wadliwe, mętne i brudne szyby, łamiące w falistych refleksach ciemne odbicie ulicy, nie heblowane drzewo portali, szara atmosfera jałowych tych wnętrzy, osiadających pajęczyną i kłakami kurzu na wysokich półkach i wzdłuż odartych i kruszących się ścian, wyciskały tu, na sklepach, piętno dzikiego Klondike'u. Tak ciągnęły się jeden za drugim, magazyny krawców, konfekcje, składy porcelany, drogerie, zakłady fryzjerskie. Szare ich, wielkie szyby wystawowe nosiły ukośnie lub w półkolu biegnące napisy ze złoconych plastycznych liter: CONFISERIE, MANUCURE, KING OF ENGLAND. Rdzenni mieszkańcy miasta trzymali się z dala od tej okolicy, zamieszkiwanej przez szumowiny, przez gmin, przez kreatury bez charakteru, bez gęstości, przez istną lichotę moralną, tę tandetną odmianę człowieka, która rodzi się w takich efemerycznych środowiskach. Ale w dniach upadku, w godzinach niskiej pokusy zdarzało się, że ten lub ów z mieszkańców miasta zabłąkiwał się na wpół przypadkiem w tę wątpliwą dzielnicę. Najlepsi nie byli czasem wolni od pokusy dobrowolnej degradacji, zniwelowania granic i hierarchii, pławienia się w tym płytkim błocie wspólnoty, łatwej intymności, brudnego zmieszania. Dzielnica ta była eldoradem takich dezerterów moralnych, takich zbiegów spod sztandaru godności własnej. Wszystko zdawało się tam podejrzane i dwuznaczne, wszystko zapraszało sekretnym mrugnięciem, cynicznie artykułowanym gestem, wyraźnie przymrużonym perskim okiem - do nieczystych nadziei, wszystko wyzwalało z pęt niską naturę. Mało kto, nie uprzedzony, spostrzegał dziwną osobliwość tej dzielnicy: brak barw, jak gdyby w tym tandetnym, w pośpiechu wyrosłym mieście nie można było sobie pozwolić na luksus kolorów. Wszystko tam było szare jak na jednobarwnych fotografiach, jak w ilustrowanych prospektach. Podobieństwo to wychodziło poza zwykłą metaforę, gdyż chwilami, wędrując po tej części miasta, miało się w istocie wrażenie, że wertuje się w jakimś prospekcie, w nudnych rubrykach komercjalnych ogłoszeń, wśród których zagnieździły się pasożytniczo podejrzane anonse, drażliwe notatki, wątpliwe ilustracje; i wędrówki te były równie jałowe i bez rezultatu jak ekscytacje fantazji, pędzonej przez szpalty i kolumny pornograficznych druków. Wchodziło się do jakiegoś krawca, żeby zamówić ubranie - ubranie o taniej elegancji, tak charakterystycznej dla tej dzielnicy. Lokal był wielki i pusty, bardzo wysoki i bezbarwny. Ogromne wielopiętrowe półki wznoszą się jedne nad drugimi w nie określoną wysokość tej hali. Kondygnacje pustych półek wyprowadzają wzrok w górę aż pod sufit, który może być niebem - lichym, bezbarwnym, odrapanym niebem tej dzielnicy. Natomiast dalsze magazyny, które widać przez otwarte drzwi, pełne są aż pod sufit pudeł i kartonów, piętrzących się ogromną kartoteką, która rozpada się w górze, pod zagmatwanym niebem strychu w kubaturę pustki, w jałowy budulec nicości. Przez wielkie szare okna, kratkowane wielokrotnie jak arkusze papieru kancelaryjnego, nie wchodzi światło, gdyż przestrzeń sklepu już napełniona jest, jak wodą, indyferentną szarą poświatą, która nie rzuca cienia i nie akcentuje niczego. Wnet nawija się jakiś smukły młodzieniec, zadziwiająco usłużny, giętki i nieodporny, ażeby dogodzić naszym życzeniom i zalać nas tanią i łatwą wymową subiekta. Ale gdy, gadając, rozwija ogromne postawy sukna, przymierza, fałduje i drapuje niekończącą się strugę materiału, przepływającą przez jego ręce, formując z jego fal iluzoryczne surduty i spodnie, cała ta manipulacja wydaje się czymś nieistotnym, pozorem, komedią, ironicznie zarzuconą zasłoną na prawdziwy sens sprawy. Panienki sklepowe, smukłe i czarne, każda z jakąś skazą piękności (charakterystyczną dla tej dzielnicy wybrakowanych artykułów), wchodzą i wychodzą, stają w drzwiach magazynów, sondując oczyma, czy rzecz wiadoma (powierzona doświadczonym rękom subiekta) dojrzewa do punktu właściwego. Subiekt przymila się i kryguje i chwilami robi wrażenie transwestyty. Chciałoby się go ująć pod miękko zarysowaną brodę lub uszczypnąć w upudrowany blady policzek, gdy z porozumiewawczym półspojrzeniem dyskretnie zwraca uwagę na markę ochronną towaru, markę o przejrzystej symbolice. Zwolna sprawa wyboru ubrania schodzi na plan dalszy. Ten miękki do efeminacji i zepsuty młodzieniec, pełen zrozumienia dla najintymniejszych poruszeń klienta, przesuwa teraz przed jego oczyma osobliwe marki ochronne, całą bibliotekę znaków ochronnych, gabinet kolekcjonerski wyrafinowanego zbieracza. Pokazywało się wówczas, że magazyn konfekcji był tylko fasadą, za którą kryła się antykwarnia, zbiór wysoce dwuznacznych wydawnictw i druków prywatnych. Usłużny subiekt otwiera dalsze składy, wypełnione aż pod sufit książkami, rycinami, fotografiami. Te winiety, te ryciny przechodzą stokrotnie najśmielsze nasze marzenia. Takich kulminacyj zepsucia, takich wymyślności wyuzdania nie przeczuwaliśmy nigdy. Panienki sklepowe przesuwają się coraz częściej pomiędzy szeregami książek, szare i papierowe, ale pełne pigmentu w zepsutych twarzach, ciemnego pigmentu brunetek o lśniącej i tłustej czarności, która zaczajona w oczach, z nagła wybiegała z nich zygzakiem lśniącego karakoniego biegu. Ale i w spalonych rumieńcach, w pikantnych stygmatach pieprzyków, we wstydliwych znamionach ciemnego puszku zdradzała się rasa zapiekłej, czarnej krwi. Ten barwik o nazbyt intensywnej mocy, ta mokka gęsta i aromatyczna zdawała się plamić książki, które brały one do oliwkowej dłoni, ich dotknięcia zdawały się je farbować i zostawiać w powietrzu ciemny deszcz piegów, smugę tabaki, jak purchawka o podniecającej, animalnej woni. Tymczasem powszechna rozwiązłość zrzucała coraz bardziej hamulce pozorów. Subiekt, wyczerpawszy swą natarczywą aktywność, przechodził powoli do kobiecej bierności. Leży teraz na jednej z wielu kanap, porozstawianych wśród rejonów książek, w jedwabnej pidżamie, odsłaniającej kobiecy dekolt. Panienki demonstrują, jedna przed drugą, figury i pozycje rycin okładkowych, inne zasypiają już na prowizorycznych posłaniach. Nacisk na klienta rozluźniał się. Wypuszczano go z kręgu natarczywego zainteresowania, pozostawiano sobie samemu. Subiektki, zajęte rozmową, nie zwracały nań więcej uwagi. Odwrócone do niego tyłem lub bokiem, przystawały w aroganckim kontra poście, przestępowały z nogi na nogę, grając kokieteryjnym obuwiem, przepuszczały z góry na dół po smukłym ciele wężową grę członków, atakując nią spoza swej niedbałej nieodpowiedzialności podnieconego widza, którego ignorowały. Tak cofano się, wsuwano w głąb z wyrachowaniem, otwierając wolną przestrzeń dla aktywności gościa. Skorzystajmy z tego momentu nieuwagi, ażeby wymknąć się nieprzewidzianym konsekwencjom tej niewinnej wizyty i wydostać się na ulicę. Nikt nas nie zatrzymuje. Przez korytarze książek, pomiędzy długimi regałami czasopism i druków wydostajemy się ze sklepu i oto jesteśmy w tym miejscu Ulicy Krokodylej, gdzie z wyniesionego jej punktu widać niemal całą długość tego szerokiego traktu aż do dalekich, nie wykończonych zabudowań dworca kolejowego. Jest to szary dzień, jak zawsze w tej okolicy, i cała sceneria wydaje się chwilami fotografią z ilustrowanej gazety, tak szare, tak płaskie są domy, ludzie i pojazdy. Ta rzeczywistość jest cienka jak papier i wszystkimi szparami zdradza swą imitatywność. Chwilami ma się wrażenie, że tylko na małym skrawku przed nami układa się wszystko przykładnie w ten pointowany obraz bulwaru wielkomiejskiego, gdy tymczasem już na bokach rozwiązuje się i rozprzęga ta zaimprowizowana maskarada i, niezdolna wytrwać w swej roli, rozpada się za nami w gips i pakuły, w rupieciarnię jakiegoś ogromnego pustego teatru. Napięcie pozy, sztuczna powaga maski, ironiczny patos drży na tym naskórku. Ale dalecy jesteśmy od chęci demaskowania widowiska. Wbrew lepszej wiedzy czujemy się wciągnięci w tandetny czar dzielnicy. Zresztą nie brak w obrazie miasta i pewnych cech autoparodii. Rzędy małych, parterowych domków podmiejskich zmieniają się z wielopiętrowymi kamienicami, które zbudowane jak z kartonu, są konglomeratem szyldów, ślepych okien biurowych, szklistoszarych wystaw, reklam i numerów. Pod domami płynie rzeka tłumu. Ulica jest szeroka jak bulwar wielkomiejski, ale jezdnia, jak place wiejskie, zrobiona jest z ubitej gliny, pełna wybojów, kałuży i trawy. Ruch uliczny dzielnicy służy do porównań w tym mieście, mieszkańcy mówią o nim z dumą i porozumiewawczym błyskiem w oku. Szary, bezosobisty ten tłum jest nader przejęty swą rolą i pełen gorliwości w demonstrowaniu wielkomiejskiego pozoru. Wszelako, mimo zaaferowania i interesowności, ma się wrażenie błędnej, monotonnej, bezcelowej wędrówki, jakiegoś sennego korowodu marionetek. Atmosfera dziwnej błahości przenika tę całą scenerię. Tłum płynie monotonnie i, rzecz dziwna, widzi się go zawsze jakby niewyraźnie, figury przepływają w splątanym, łagodnym zgiełku, nie dochodząc do zupełnej wyrazistości. Czasem tylko wyławiamy z tego gwaru wielu głów jakieś ciemne, żywe spojrzenie, jakiś czarny melonik nasunięty głęboko na głowę, jakieś pół twarzy rozdarte uśmiechem, z ustami, które właśnie coś powiedziały, jakąś nogę wysuniętą w kroku i tak już zastygłą na zawsze. Osobliwością dzielnicy są dorożki bez woźniców, biegnące samopas po ulicach. Nie jakoby nie było tu dorożkarzy, ale wmieszani w tłum i zajęci tysiącem spraw, nie troszczą się o swe dorożki. W tej dzielnicy pozoru i pustego gestu nie przywiązuje się zbytniej wagi do ścisłego celu jazdy i pasażerowie powierzają się tym błędnym pojazdom z lekkomyślnością, która cechuje tu wszystko. Nieraz można ich widzieć na niebezpiecznych zakrętach, wychylonych daleko z połamanej budy, jak z lejcami w dłoniach przeprowadzają z natężeniem trudny manewr wymijania. Mamy w tej dzielnicy także tramwaje. Ambicja rajców miejskich święci tu najwyższy swój triumf. Ale pożałowania godny jest widok tych wozów, zrobionych z papier mâché, o ścianach powyginanych i zmiętych od wieloletniego użytku. Często brak im zupełnie przedniej ściany tak, że widzieć można w przejeździe pasażerów, siedzących sztywnie i zachowujących się z wielką godnością. Tramwaje te popychane są przez tragarzy miejskich. Najdziwniejszą atoli rzeczą jest komunikacja kolejowa na Ulicy Krokodylej. Czasami, w nieregularnych porach dnia, gdzieś ku końcowi tygodnia można zauważyć tłum ludzi czekających na zakręcie ulicy na pociąg. Nie jest się nigdy pewnym, czy przyjedzie i gdzie stanie, i zdarza się często, że ludzie ustawiają się w dwóch różnych punktach, nie mogąc uzgodnić swych poglądów na miejsce przystanku. Czekają długo i stoją czarnym milczącym tłumem wzdłuż ledwo zarysowanych śladów toru, z twarzami w profilu, jak szereg bladych masek z papieru, wyciętych w fantastyczną linię zapatrzenia. I wreszcie niespodzianie zajeżdża, już wjechał z bocznej uliczki, skąd go oczekiwano, niski jak wąż, miniaturowy, z małą, sapiącą, krępą lokomotywą. Wjechał w ten czarny szpaler i ulica staje się ciemna od tego ciągu wozów, siejących pył węglowy. Ciemne sapanie parowozu i powiew dziwnej powagi, pełnej smutku, tłumiony pośpiech i zdenerwowanie zamieniają ulicę na chwilę w halę dworca kolejowego w szybko zapadającym zmierzchu zimowym. Plagą naszego miasta jest ażiotaż biletów kolejowych i przekupstwo. W ostatniej chwili, gdy pociąg już stoi na stacji, toczą się w nerwowym pośpiechu pertraktacje z przekupnymi urzędnikami linii żelaznej. Zanim te negocjacje się kończą, pociąg rusza, odprowadzany przez wolno sunący, rozczarowany tłum, który odprowadza go daleko, ażeby się wreszcie rozproszyć. Ulica, zacieśniona na chwilę do tego zaimprowizowanego dworca, pełnego zmierzchu i tchnienia dalekich dróg - rozwidnia się znowu, rozszerza i przepuszcza znów swym korytem beztroski monotonny tłum spacerowiczów, który wędruje wśród gwaru rozmów wzdłuż wystaw sklepowych, tych brudnych, szarych czworoboków, pełnych tandetnych towarów, wielkich woskowych manekinów i lalek fryzjerskich. Wyzywająco ubrane, w długich koronkowych sukniach przechodzą prostytutki. Mogą to być zresztą żony fryzjerów lub kapelmistrzów kawiarnianych. Idą drapieżnym, posuwistym krokiem i mają w niedobrych, zepsutych twarzach nieznaczną skazę, która je przekreśla: zezują czarnym, krzywym zezem lub mają usta rozdarte, lub brak im koniuszka nosa. Mieszkańcy miasta dumni są z tego odoru zepsucia, którym tchnie Ulica Krokodyli. Nie mamy potrzeby niczego sobie odmawiać - myślą z dumą - stać nas i na prawdziwą wielkomiejską rozpustę. Twierdzą oni, że każda kobieta w tej dzielnicy jest kokotą. W istocie wystarczy zwrócić uwagę na którąś - a natychmiast spotyka się to uporczywe, lepkie spojrzenie, które nas zmraża rozkoszną pewnością. Nawet dziewczęta szkolne noszą tu w pewien charakterystyczny sposób kokardy, stawiają swoistą manierą smukłe nogi i mają tę nieczystą skazę w spojrzeniu, w której leży preformowane przyszłe zepsucie. A jednak - a jednak czy mamy zdradzić ostatnią tajemnicę tej dzielnicy, troskliwie ukrywany sekret Ulicy Krokodyli? Kilkakrotnie w trakcie naszego sprawozdania stawialiśmy pewne znaki ostrzegawcze, dawaliśmy w delikatny sposób wyraz naszym zastrzeżeniom. Uważny czytelnik nie będzie nie przygotowany na ten ostateczny obrót sprawy. Mówiliśmy o imitatywnym, iluzorycznym charakterze tej dzielnicy, ale słowa te mają zbyt ostateczne i stanowcze znaczenie, by określić połowiczny i niezdecydowany charakter jej rzeczywistości. Język nasz nie posiada określeń, które by dozowały niejako stopień realności, definiowały jej giętkość. Powiedzmy bez ogródek: fatalnością tej dzielnicy jest, że nic w niej nie dochodzi do skutku, nic nie odbiega od swego definitivum, wszystkie ruchy rozpoczęte zawisają w powietrzu, wszystkie gesty wyczerpują się przedwcześnie i nie mogą przekroczyć pewnego martwego punktu. Mogliśmy już zauważyć wielką bujność i rozrzutność - w intencjach, w projektach i antycypacjach, która cechuje tę dzielnicę. Cała ona nie jest niczym innym jak fermentacją pragnień, przedwcześnie wybujałą i dlatego bezsilną i pustą. W atmosferze nadmiernej łatwości kiełkuje tutaj każda najlżejsza zachcianka, przelotne napięcie puchnie i rośnie w pustą, wydętą narośl, wystrzela szara i lekka wegetacja puszystych chwastów, bezbarwnych włochatych maków, zrobiona z nieważkiej tkanki majaku i haszyszu. Nad całą dzielnicą unosi się leniwy i rozwiązły fluid grzechu i domy, sklepy, ludzie wydają się niekiedy dreszczem na jej gorączkującym ciele, gęsią skórką na jej febrycznych marzeniach. Nigdzie, jak tu, nie czujemy się tak zagrożeni możliwościami, wstrząśnięci bliskością spełnienia, pobladli i bezwładni rozkosznym truchleniem ziszczenia. Lecz na tym się też kończy. Przekroczywszy pewien punkt napięcia, przypływ zatrzymuje się i cofa, atmosfera gaśnie i przekwita, możliwości więdną i rozpadają się w nicość, oszalałe szare maki ekscytacji rozsypują się w popiół. Będziemy wiecznie żałowali, żeśmy wtedy wyszli na chwilę z magazynu konfekcji podejrzanej konduity. Nigdy nie trafimy już doń z powrotem. Będziemy błądzili od szyldu do szyldu i mylili się setki razy. Zwiedzimy dziesiątki magazynów, trafimy do całkiem podobnych, będziemy wędrowali przez szpalery książek, wertowali czasopisma i druki, konferowali długo i zawile z panienkami o nadmiernym pigmencie i skażonej piękności, które nie potrafią zrozumieć naszych życzeń. Będziemy się wikłali w nieporozumieniach, aż cała nasza gorączka i podniecenie ulotni się w niepotrzebnym wysiłku, w straconej na próżno gonitwie. Nasze nadzieje były nieporozumieniem, dwuznaczny wygląd lokalu i służby- pozorem, konfekcja była prawdziwą konfekcją, a subiekt nie miał żadnych ukrytych intencyj. Świat kobiecy Ulicy Krokodylej odznacza się całkiem miernym zepsuciem, zagłuszonym grubymi warstwami przesądów moralnych i banalnej pospolitości. W tym mieście taniego materiału ludzkiego brak także wybujałości instynktu, brak niezwykłych i ciemnych namiętności. Ulica Krokodyli była koncesją naszego miasta na rzecz nowoczesności i zepsucia wielkomiejskiego. Widocznie nie stać nas było na nic innego jak na papierową imitację, jak na fotomontaż złożony z wycinków zleżałych, zeszłorocznych gazet.